


Apologies Aren't Enough

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: James forgot to file the request; Q could've just hacked the system. Maybe they'll be together for Christmas.





	Apologies Aren't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'Baby it's cold outside'. And yeah this is now a 3 part series. I'm not sure if it'll carry to part 4.

Q typed in a few last strings of code and finished off the project with a few clicks and taps. Smug, he sat back, cradling a cup of tea in his hands.

"Finished?" James asked, voice clear as a whistle despite coming through Q's ear bud.

Q's grin got even deeper. "And before you came home. I think that means I win our bet."

James scoffed. Q switched his computer to the CCTV they currently had James tracked on. It was sunny in Qatar, but James looked like something from an old movie, sitting under an awning that was blue and white striped. As Q watched, James ordered another cup of coffee and a sandwich.

"Hungry?" Q asked.

"Please," James muttered. "I need to look like I'm doing something."

Q hummed. "If you'd listened to me, you could be home with me right now."

James' eyes barely flickered up to the camera. "And you could've filed the vacation request on my behalf."

Q gasped dramatically. "And be caught hacking my own systems? That's treason, James."

James chuckled and Q warmed to hear it. Christmas was fast approaching and it might be a holiday spent apart. Q darkened the windows of his office with a tap of some keys. "I miss you. You went back out too soon."

"The free world does seem to be in continuous peril these days," James said. "I'm sorry. I know I should've listened."

Q sniffed. "And I should've just done as you suggested. You should be back here in time, but you do like to create chaos wherever you go and my bed might be cold Christmas morning."

James opened a newspaper left by another customer. "How long should I keep saying I'm sorry?"

"Once more," Q said. "But only after this brief message."

James raised an eyebrow, pretending to be interested in an article. Q smirked and started playing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' through the line. James groaned and closed the paper. Q nodded, feeling pleased. 


End file.
